


Dear Santa

by Swanqueenbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dear Santa, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbug/pseuds/Swanqueenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry writes a letter to Santa to help his moms find their happy endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some pure wholesome Swan Queen Christmas fluff. All errors are my own. Enjoy!

 

“Hey, Kid. What are you doing?” Emma asks her son who is bent over a piece of paper on the kitchen island in the apartment. “I thought you told your mom you finished all of your homework already.”

“I did. I’m writing a letter to Santa.” Henry answers without looking up at Emma and continues writing.

“Aren’t you a little _old_ to be writing Santa?” Emma asks, narrowing her eyes and walking closer.

Hearing Emma approaching, Henry quickly turns his paper over and covers it with his arm before looking up at her.

“Why would you say that?” Henry asks, shooting his birth mother an innocent look and trying to sound nonchalant.

“Because you’re 13...or 14…” Emma responds, leaning across from the boy and eyeing him suspiciously. “Do you…” She pauses a moment before continuing “Do you still believe in Santa?”

“Ma, my grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming.” Henry starts, one hand still protecting the paper on the counter as he leans back and continues, “My other grandfather is Rumpelstiltskin. My aunt is the Wicked Witch and my mother is the Evil Queen. My uncle is a toddler and his godparents are 7 dwarves. Is the possibility that Santa is real really that far fetched or do I need to continue?”

Emma, eyes still locked on her son’s, opens her mouth as if to argue but soon closes it before standing upright again with a sigh.

“Well I guess I can’t argue with that.” She finally answers, shaking her head with a small laugh as she moves around the counter and elbows Henry. “So can I read the letter?”

“No!” He answers quickly before he clears his throat and, tapping his pencil a few times, calmly turns and gives Emma an innocent smile. “Maybe later.” He lies.

“Uh huh.” Emma says, narrowing her eyes again before standing and making her way towards the door. “Well, lucky for you I need to leave. It may be almost Christmas but your mother is having a very stressful week. I’m going to try and convince her to take a break for a few minutes for some lunch.”

Wrapping a scarf around her neck and pulling her red leather jacket on Emma pulls open the door before turning back to Henry, “Your mother can never say no to rootbeer.”

Henry watches his mother, huge smile on her face turn and walk out the door. With the sound of the door shutting, Henry turns back to the paper in front of him, flipping it over. After adding the last few sentences and signing his name he places his pencil down and reads it back to himself.

**Dear Santa,**

**Henry Mills here. I know that most kids my age have stopped believing in you but with everything I’ve learned in the last several years of my life there isn’t much I don’t believe in anymore. I’m not writing you to ask anything for myself, I have it pretty good. Though I’ve had my fair share of adventures, and far too many near-death experiences, I’m pretty happy.**

**What I’m writing you for isn’t for me and it’s not a gift. I’m pretty sure, since I have more family than I know what to do with, that I won’t have to worried about presents for myself on Christmas. I’m writing you to ask for help for my moms. It seems that my moms are the only ones in this town who haven’t found their happy endings. We have all watched them time and time again sacrifice their own happiness for others. Both have saved the entire town on countless occasions; they’ve saved me, my grandparents, and each other so many times I’ve lost count.**

**Santa, it’s their turn. Will you help give my moms their happy endings for Christmas?**

**Yours truly,**

**Henry Daniel Mills**

Satisfied with his letter, Henry folds it up and hops down from his stool in search of an envelope.

* * *

 

Rubbing his still half shut eyes, Henry descends the stairs and shuffles into the kitchen.

“Morning, Mom.” He says through a yawn as he spots her leaning against the counter, phone pressed to her ear, scowl on her face.

“Good morning, Henry,” His mother replies, pulling the phone away from her mouth for a moment and smiling at him. “Breakfast is almost ready.” She adds before returning to the phone.

Henry eyes the waffle maker out on the counter and smiles.

“Absolutely not!” Regina says, almost growling into her phone. “He didn’t fill out the correct permit application for that!”

Toning his mother out, Henry remembers that he left his newest comic book in the living room and walks out of the kitchen to retrieve it.

Walking into the living room, decorated wall to wall for Christmas, Henry spots his desired item and moves to the couch to grab it. As he picks it up something else catches his eye. Over the fireplace two stockings hang as they have every year since he can remember and they usually remain empty until Christmas morning. However, Henry notices that something is peaking out of the one labeled “Henry”.

Tossing his comic book back on the couch, Henry walks over to where his stocking hangs and peers inside. He pulls out what he discovers is a green envelope, lightly covered in glitter and bearing his name in elegant handwriting on the front. Looking around suspiciously, he turns the envelope over in his hands a few times before carefully opening it. He pulls out a neatly folded white piece of paper with red writing and, unfolding it begins to read.  

_**Dear Henry,** _

_**Thank you for your letter. I am very happy to see that you take after both of your mothers in that you find yourself so easily seeking happiness for others.** _

__

_**You needn't worry, Henry. Your mothers happy endings are a lot closer than either of them realize, they just need to put some pieces together in order to figure it out. In fact, if they really thought about it, they’d already know.** _

__

_**Just incase, I’m sending a little holiday magic your way to maybe give them a little nudge in time for Christmas.** _

__

_**Sincerely,** _

_**SC** _

__

_**PS-I want you to remember that happy endings come in all shapes and sizes and I hope you know that you, above all else, are the biggest piece of both of your mothers’ happy endings.** _

__

Henry, mouth hanging open, rereads the letter several more times before folding it back up and slipping it back into it’s envelope. What did it mean? Their happy endings are closer than they realize? They already know? Henry racks his brain trying to piece it together. He stands facing the fireplace for a minute before the smell of something burning interrupts his thoughts.

Rushing back towards the kitchen, the smell of smoke getting stronger, he walks through the door to see his mother tossing a charred waffle into the trashcan.

“Your other mother’s cooking skills are rubbing off on me.” Regina says, rolling her eyes and unplugging the waffle iron. “Granny’s?”

* * *

 

The bell over the door rings as Henry and his mother enter the diner and both look around for a free table in the unusually busy diner. While it seems that every table in the establishment is occupied, they do spot a familiar face, grinning ear to ear and waving them over.

“Ma!” Henry exclaims with a jump as he hurries over to give his blonde mother a hug as she stands from the booth she’s occupying alone.

“Hey, kid. Hey, Regina.” Emma responds, smiling at him and his other mother who is following behind.

“Care if we join you, Emma?” Regina asks, looking around the diner. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Granny’s this crowded, did she find a new cook?”

“I HEARD THAT!” Granny hollers from across the diner and all three of them laugh.

“Sure, after you.” Emma answers, turning back to Regina and Henry and gesturing towards the booth.

Henry and Regina slide in across from one another and once they are seated, Emma slides in next to the mayor.

“So what brings you into the diner this morning?” Emma asks, looking back and forth between Henry and Regina.

“Mom burnt breakfast.” Henry says with a smug grin.

Emma’s mouth falls open as she turns to face Regina next to her.

“You? _You_ burnt breakfast?” Emma teases, arm draped over the back of the booth.

“I was a little distracted on the phone this morning and, yes, I slightly overcooked a waffle.” Regina responds, eyes locked with the blonde next to her.

“You know, I could always give you some cooking pointers if you like.” Emma says, voice and face serious a moment before her mouth starts to curl upwards at the corners.

“No, thank you.” Regina responds, her own face serious as well as she adds, “I know for a fact your mother has added an extra fire extinguisher to your kitchen since you moved in.”

“Snitch.” Emma says, turning to Henry, eyes narrowed.

Emma turns back towards Regina, ready to challenge her again but is interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Oh thank goodness!” The voice says, letting out a loud breath. “This place is packed!”  

Emma, Regina, and Henry all turn as Snow, Charming pushing a stroller behind her, stops at their table.

“Grab a high chair from over there, David.” Snow says as she plops down next to her daughter, practically pushing Emma onto Regina’s lap.

“Why don’t you join us, Mom.” Emma says sarcastically as she and Regina awkwardly try to shift into a comfortable position next to one another in the barely big enough booth seat.

Their entire selves from shoulder to ankle are pressed against one another and Emma turns and mouths “ _Sorry_ ”. They share a moment of shared annoyance with an quick smile and eye roll before both turning back to Snow.

“Thanks, Honey. I didn’t even see you leave this morning” Snow, obliviously to her intrusion, responds, settling in. “Oh it feels good to sit down.”

“What’s going on?” Emma asks just as her father is returning to the table, highchair in hand.

“I think your mother bit off a little more than she can chew with cooking and preparing for the Christmas party tonight.” Her father answers, picking up her brother from the stroller and securing him into the chair before sliding in next to Henry. “She’s been up for three hours already making crafts and cooking.”

As Snow, to no one in particular, starts to rapidly recite her to-do list for the day, Emma turns again to her son and his other mother.

“ _Help. Me._ ” She mouths to them both, eyes dramatically large.

“Oh and Emma,” Snow says and Emma slowly turns to look at her mother. “I brought along my list of things you can help me with.”

“Uh…” Emma starts before she is interrupted.

“Actually, Snow,” Regina speaks up, placing her hand on Emma’s upper arm. “In reviewing some paperwork yesterday, I discovered several issues in reports from the sheriff's department. It needs to be addressed immediately. I was just informing Emma of this before you arrived.”

“On Christmas Eve?” Snow asks.

“I’m afraid so.” Regina responds with a nod.

“Sorry, Mom. Duty calls.” Emma says with a shrug, trying to keep a straight face.

“Well, that’s okay. I’m sure David can help me instead.” She says, turning to her husband who narrows his eyes at his daughter for a split second before turning to meet Snow’s eyes with a smile.

A few seconds later Ruby, notepad in hand walks up to their table and Emma leans back and looks to her left.

“ _Thank you_.” Emma mouths to Regina with a sideways grin, laying her arms on the table in front of her. Emma taps her elbow against Regina’s who returns the nudge before they both turn to Ruby to place their order.

With thoughts of the letter he received earlier that morning, Henry eyes his mother’s carefully for the rest of breakfast, thoughts swirling in his head.

* * *

 

“How about we walk over to Granny’s” Henry asks as Regina and Emma pull on their scarves, gloves and coats by the front door.

They had spent the rest of the day at the mansion, hiding out from Snow and her endless to-do lists. Regina had made them a late lunch to which Emma had teased her about the lack of scorch marks. Regina got her back though as Emma lost horribly repeatedly in cards against her and Henry and Regina thanked “karma” as she put the cards away with a laugh before they had to get ready for the party. It’s all very domestic and warm, feelings that lately were becoming more and more familiar to the trio.

“I don’t know Henry. It’s starting to get dark outside and it just started snowing.” Regina responds, looking over at Emma who nods in agreement.

“If it gets too cold you can just ‘poof’ us there!” Henry counters, smile wide and now his mothers are glaring at him. “Please! It’s Christmas Eve! I can hardly see the lights from the car!” He begs, replacing his smile with puppy dog eyes.

Exchanging a look both women let out a sigh.

“Let’s go, kid.” Emma says, pulling on her beanie and opening the door for both Henry and Regina before following them and closing the door behind her.

The ground has a light dusting of snow and more is slowly falling around them as they walk. The whiteness of the snow brings out the beauty of the white Christmas lights decorating each house that they pass. It’s creating a silent and peaceful winter wonderland almost as if it was just for the three of them.

“This is nice.” Emma says, looking over at Regina who walks closely beside her, Henry walking several paces ahead of them.

Regina hums in agreement and they continue their walk into town, shoulders and arms occasionally brushing.

* * *

 

Practically the entire town has shown up for the party it seems as Henry pulls open the door for his mothers who walk through the door and are immediately hit with the loud noise of laughter and the smell of food.

“Wow.” Emma says, placing a hand lightly on Regina’s lower back as they come to a stop just inside the door. The room is full of joy and warmth. The bowl of eggnog for adults has just enough rum in it to assist in filling everyone’s stomachs with Christmas cheer and there are trays of delicious food everywhere.

Though Henry quickly finds his friends after squeezing through the crowd, he ends up spending a lot of time with his mothers as well. Each time Henry returns to find the pair they are laughing and leaning close in their own little world.

One his 3rd trip back to his mothers, Henry comes to a conclusion. Someone has learned how to enchant the mistletoe and no matter where he finds his mothers, whether it’s in a booth or leaning against the bar, the plant appears to be hovering over them. While it seems that they haven’t noticed it yet, Henry keeps eyeing it suspiciously, trying to piece something together again.

Walking up to the cookie table and picking up his 5th Christmas cookie he brings it halfway to his mouth before he freezes.

“No way.” He whispers pulling the cookie away from his mouth and staring at the Santa Claus shaped confection in his hand. “It can’t be that simple, can it?”

“Uh, Henry?” A familiar voice comes from behind the boy. “Are you talking to that cookie?”

Henry shakes his head as he turns around to face Belle who is eying him suspiciously.

“What? Oh...no of course not.” Henry stammers in response, looking down at the cookie in his hand again before taking a large bite. “Gotta go.” He says, words muffled by the treat as he hurries off.

Sidling up next to Regina, Henry takes another bite from his cookie with a huge grin.

“Kid, how many cookies is that?” Emma asks, crossing her arms. “And you didn’t bring one back for me?”

“Uh…” Henry starts, smile faltering a moment before he remembers his epiphany. “Uh hey moms, look.” He says, pointing upwards at the sprig of mistletoe hovering above the pair.

Both women stare at the hovering plant a moment, before lowering their gaze to each other. Regina rolls her eyes as Emma laughs nervously.

“May I?” Emma asks, soft eyes looking into Regina’s, lips curled into a crooked smile. “I mean it is a Christmas tradition.”

Regina shakes her head a moment but after releasing a breath she moves so that their faces are only an inch or two apart.

Staring at one another a moment they bring their lips together slowly, barely touching at first, eyes still open and locked on each other. As it moves past a quick peck and their lips start to move against one another, both women’s eyes flutter closed and Regina brings her hand up to cup Emma’s face. The blonde snakes her arms around the other woman’s midsection and rests her hands on her lower back as they deepen the kiss.

About 5 seconds in Henry smiles and turns around, not wanted to see much more of what is happening behind him but rocking back and forth on his heels in happiness over it.

Slightly breathless, the women break apart and they’re staring at one another again. This time, however, with pink cheeks not brought on by the eggnog and shy smiles that seem to keep growing. While the kiss is broken, they don’t step apart, Emma’s arms still wrapped around Regina gently and Regina’s hand still gently cupping Emma’s face, her thumb absently running over Emma’s cheek.

“Will you…” Regina starts, softly.

“Yes.” Emma says before Regina can finish.

“I didn’t even finish my question.” Regina says with a laugh, lowering her hand to place her hand on the blonde’s bicep.

“Regina, I’d do anything you asked me to do.”

Henry rolls his eyes as he glances back at his mothers again from the cookie table, having walked away from them several minutes ago. The pair is laughing again, though leaning in a little closer than before, hands frequently finding their way to each other's arms, touches lingering a little longer. But the laughter is the same, the looks are the same, and Henry now knows, his mothers have their happy endings, it was already there all along.

****  
  


The End.


End file.
